Can You Hear Me?
by Ryouko Akizakura
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is in one of his normal, grumpy moods. As a result, he lashes out at Sakura Haruno, his loyal teammate.When she goes missing, he feels broken. Can his voice save her? Or will he not reach her in time? SasuSaku. I do not own Naruto. R&R.


Hey everyone. ^^ I decided to take a break, and finish the little tiny bit that was left of this story before I got back to chapter 4 of "Dirty Laundry". Most of this is from Sasuke's point of view, since I wanted to try writing from a boy's perspective. I picked Sasuke, since I know him fairly well, and I LOVE SasuSaku. Anyway, this story was inspired by the song, "Savin' Me" by: Nickelback, because I got the idea from one of my fellow SasuSaku fans, Kesidiii's videos. So, I dedicate this story to her. I know that it's not good, but, her video got me out of writer's block, and made me understand the depth of the bond between Sasuke and Sakura. And now, I'm an even bigger fan of SasuSaku! ^^ Anyway, I do not own Naruto, or "Savin' Me", if there are any lyrics in the story. ^^ Enjoy! =) Oh, and the idea where Sasuke is remembering an old conversation with Sakura, I kind of got that idea from one of elfgyrl's stories called "Hina Matsuri", so I do not take credit for the "Remebering the converstaion" idea either. Anyway, you should read that story, it's utterly amazing! ^^ Anyway, now that the disclaimer's all done, enjoy the story! ^^

* * *

Revenge. For a long time, that's all I really wanted. My clan. I wanted to avenge it. My older brother killed them all, slaughtered them mercilessly, not giving a damn whether they were children or women. He just cut them down like they were animals. Weak, helpless animals. They were defenseless, in need of someone to save them. Although I was still small back then, I was the only one capable of fighting _him_, since the others were dead. I am an avenger. My duty is to take revenge for my clan; my reason for living is to kill _him_. I thought that, by killing him, my older brother, I would have avenged my clan. So for that goal to be completed, I trained every day, tirelessly. Every day we weren't on a mission, I'd go off into the training grounds, pick a nice large boulder, and start slamming my Chidori into it. Each hit would make a pretty good sized hole, but I wanted more than that. I wanted to completely shatter the boulder. My chakra's strong enough for that. Sometimes, Sakura would come and watch, along with Naruto. The loser would gape and stare like an idiot, his face so stupid looking that I just to practice Chidori on him. It would make a good target, seeing as how I wouldn't miss it. Not now, not ever. But Sakura…Her pink hair, mint green eyes, ethereal smile…I don't know, but, every time I looked at her, her eyes would glow brighter than they already do. Her smile would always be there even if I did something horrible. It didn't matter. She'd always be there whenever I needed hands to pick me back up whenever I fell, or to hold me whenever I got scared or afraid, almost like a mother's hold on a newborn baby; gentle and soothing. I didn't know what was happening to me. Was I losing sight of my goal? Was I starting to forgive _him_? These questions rolled inside my head like a continuous wave as I walked down the street, hands in my pockets. I didn't know where I was going, nor did I care. I never cared. I didn't care because it made no difference where I went; all of the girls would start fawning all over me. It was annoying. And getting old. My getting revenge was more important to me than some useless girlfriend. All the girls do is flirt. And smile fake, elastic smiles. It annoys me to no end. I passed Ichiraku's, Naruto's favorite restaurant. The kid was obsessed with ramen. That also annoyed me. But then again, I was obsessed with getting revenge. My footsteps grew quieter and quieter, as I walked across the dirt path, headed toward what looked like the only exit out of the village. I had no intention to leave, my feet struggled against every silent command my brain gave them, thinking that I was going to leave the village, my home. I couldn't leave. There were so many things that I didn't want to leave behind. Not yet. But soon. _Unless…She makes the first move…_I shook my head. I knew it. I knew I shouldn't be thinking about her that way. I had a mission in the morning I had to focus on, not whether her hair smells nice or if her eyes still have that glittery luster they always have when she looks at me. I walked toward a bench, the wind blowing my black bangs across the right side of my face, then left, my eyes hard. I made it to the stone bench, and sat down, putting my hands between my knees, thinking. The moon shone down on my back, the symbol of a fan that was on my shirt glowing silver. I closed my eyes, listening to the wind. I found the sound soothing, not like the constant chatter of all the girls in the village core. What did they even talk about anyway? Perfume? Annoying. I looked up at the sky, the clouds drifting over the moon, darkness falling over me. _Great. Now I won't be able to see my way home. _I leaned back, my spine pressed against the bench, and I closed my eyes again, the wind ruffling my side bangs. I don't know how long I sat there, listening to the wind dance in the tree branches, but when I opened my eyes again, it was light outside. I calmly stood up, putting my hands in my pockets, and headed back into town. I knew I was late for the mission, but then again, Kakashi wasn't always the earliest to show up either. I made it finally to the Hokage building, and sat down on the steps, propping my face on my hands with my elbows resting on my knee caps. My fingers wove together, and the instant my face dropped, I became lost in thought.

"Sasuke! Hey, Sasuke!" I looked up, seeing Sakura running toward me, enthusiastic as always. My lips curled up into a smug smile, before I could stop them. She stopped suddenly, her pink hair flying forward, mint green eyes glowing brightly. I smiled brighter, slightly, looking up at her simply.

"Looks like the wind took you for a ride this morning." I pointed out, standing up. Sakura took a step back, then blushed slightly.

"Yeah, my hair dryer wasn't working this morning, so I, uh, had to air it dry." She replied, obviously nervous. _Air dry? What the hell?_ I turned my head to the right, seeing Naruto running toward us. _Here comes the trouble_. Naruto stopped in front of us, panting.

"I...Stopped for ramen…Sorry I'm late…" He struggled to get out. I snorted.

"Forget it." I replied. Sakura's head swung over to me, her green eyes shakily afraid.

"Sasuke, Naruto…Don't start. Please." She asked us quietly. Naruto looked over at her.

"As long as Sasuke doesn't start anything, okay." He replied. I smirked.

"Me? Start something? You've gotta be joking." I responded, narrowing my eyes. Naruto got up in my face, his fist raised in front of him.

"YOU START EVERY SINGLE ARGUMENT!" He screeched. I scowled.

"You're the one that always gets in the way." I replied. Naruto snarled.

"You're always acting like you're so cool, like you're the best or something like that." He retorted, his blue eyes angry.

"That's because I am." I replied, turning my head away from Naruto. Naruto started yelling something about how he's stronger than me and that he could kick my butt, and other nonsense like that. Soon, after like, thirty seconds, I couldn't take it anymore.

"JUST SHUT UP NARUTO! IF YOU AND SAKURA WEREN'T SO USELESS THEN MAYBE I WOULDN'T BE THE BEST OUT OF ALL OF US!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Naruto's eyes narrowed, then I heard a soft sob. I didn't even have to blink to know whose it was. I turned to Sakura, reigning in my anger carefully.

"Sakura." I breathed, seeing her green eyes starting to tear up. She pursed her lips and scowled.

"So that's what you think of me, huh…?" She murmured, hanging her head as tears dropped to the ground silently.

"No that's not what I-"

"You don't need to explain yourself. Now I finally know how you feel about me." She interrupted, starting to turn away. I reached out with my left hand, grabbing her by the shoulder, and wrenched her around to face me.

"Look, I didn't mean it like that, okay? Just let me explain-"

"What is there to explain? I already know that you hate me. There's nothing you can say or do to change that. You and Naruto can do the mission without me. Tell Kakashi-sensei that I'm sick." Then she turned away. My hand dropped from her shoulder as I stared after her, Sakura running toward the inside of the village. _What did I just do? All I did was speak my mind…What's so wrong with that?_ Naruto's face softened.

"Sakura…" His voice trailed off. I looked away, snorting.

"Girls." I muttered. Naruto whipped his head around toward me.

"Why do you always have to be like that, Sasuke? Why do you always have to be such a jerk to everyone? Can't you see how much she cares about you? Do you even care to notice? Huh? Now, you just went and broke the team apart. Sure, we have Kakashi-sensei to help if needed, but what if he's occupied? Who else can we depend on if our backs against the wall?" He asked. I smirked.

"Ourselves. Duh." I replied, rolling my eyes. Naruto blew steam from his nose.

"Sakura. We depend on Sakura, you jerkface. She's always there for us. She cheers for the both of us now, not just you. Sakura cares about the both of us, and she'd give anything to save us if we were in trouble. Since you went and ran your mouth, I don't think she'd give a care if you were trapped somewhere. Nice going, Sasuke." Naruto replied. I closed my eyes. _He's right…I know…_

"Hey you two. How was your morning?" Kakashi landed in front of Naruto and me, glancing from right to left.

"Where's Sakura?" He asked. I looked away. Naruto scowled.

"Sasuke went and hurt her feelings, and it looks like she was so deeply offended, that she can't even stand to look at him for the time being. Jerkface and I can handle the mission without her, Sensei, since we have to." Naruto replied. I screwed my eyes shut tightly. _What is wrong with speaking the truth, goddamnit?_

"Splendid." Kakashi replied sarcastically, then turned his one good eye over to me.

"You really don't understand girls, do you?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Not very much, no." I answered. Kakashi thought for a second.

"Well, then I guess I'll have to teach you. Naruto, you can learn a few things from this too. Alright where's my copy of Make-Out Tactics…"

* * *

I ran, fast, quick, not stopping until I reached the meadow at the far end of the village, far, far away from him. I fell to my knees under a cherry blossom tree, the flowers falling onto my head, the petals blowing across my face, wiping my tears away. I sat there, my green eyes empty, devoid of emotion as I looked out over the meadow, my cherry blossom tree being on a hill. I felt something vibrate in my pocket, and pulled out the mobile phone my parents had given me. I flipped it open, looking at the screen to see who was calling. Sasuke.

"Screw him!" I cried, and flung the phone away from me. I heard footsteps behind me, and turned around.

"That's some temper you've got there, girl. Do you mind if I use it?" A really pale faced man asked, his eyes sinister, almost like a snake's.

"Leave me alone, sir." I replied, turning away. I felt pain, on the back of my head. Then, everything went black.

* * *

"Sakura?" I called, opening up her house door, and walking in. Her house was clean, tidy, neat. Her parents didn't come down the stairs, so I figured she was home alone. They were gone a lot. I noticed something on the table, and walked over to it, my eyes falling onto a small picture frame. It was the same photo I kept in my room, of all four of us, Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and I. I picked it up in one hand carefully, and lowered my head, looking down at it. _She was so happy back then…I haven't seen her smile like that since…Since before the Chunin Exams. _My blood boiled. The Chunin Exams. Unpleasant memories started crawling back to me, the side of my neck throbbed, the Curse Mark making itself known. I flinched, then looked back at the picture, my reflection staring back up at me. _Sakura…_I put the picture down, and walked out the door, shutting it behind me without a second glance. _Now where to find her…_I walked down the street, my hands sliding into my pockets. I walked faster, then began running, toward her favorite meadow. I had no idea why I was running toward it. My feet went on automatic, racing down the road. _Please be there…Please Sakura…_In five minutes, I was on the path, dirt crunching under my shoes, the dust flying out behind me. The crest of the hill leaned over me, and I ran up it, toward the cherry blossom tree, my feet guided by some unknown force, the same force that was propelling me forward, and wind shoving me toward the tree. I made it up the hill, and stepped toward the tree carefully. A hand laid still, flat against the ground, and I knelt down. Sakura laid still, her body tensed. I looked down at her sadly, my eyes barely open, as I saw her face distorted in a sad line, almost like she was having a nightmare. I reached out to touch her, then she vanished into a puff of smoke.

"A shadow clone? What the hell?" I exclaimed, looking around. I heard a phone ring, and I turned my head, seeing the glowing screen light up brighter. I picked up the phone, and held it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked. Sniffling followed my question, and I widened my eyes.

"Is this-"I continued.

"This is your mom, Sakura. Where are you?" Mrs. Haruno asked. I shook my head.

"No, you've got it all wrong, this is Sasuke. You know, Sakura's, um, crush." I replied, turning away from the tree. Mrs. Haruno perked up slightly.

"Oh, hello there Sasuke. Have you seen Sakura anywhere? I haven't heard from her in about eight hours. Kakashi came by to look for her about five minutes ago, so I knew she wasn't on a mission. Her father and I just got back today, and we were anxious to see her." She explained. I looked down.

"No, I haven't seen her since…"My voice trailed off, Sakura's tear streaked face swimming in front of my eyes, pain flooding over me.

"Since?" Mrs. Haruno asked. I jerked my head back up.

"Since earlier this morning. I was looking for her too. I'm at her favorite tree in the meadow, but I can't find her." A piece of paper caught my eye, and I picked it up, looking it over.

"1800-IT'S -TOO- LATE - FOR - HER - NOW? What the?" I muttered, flipping the paper over, then face up again. Mrs. Haruno's breathing stopped.

"Do you think someone took her?" She asked. Anger rose in me.

"I don't know, but, whoever did this is going to pay. Don't worry. I'll get her back for you. I promise." I replied, then hung up. I pushed the buttons to dial the number, and held the phone up to my ear.

"Hello? This is the Akatsuki Headquarters, how may I help you? Oh do you have any chicken?" A curious voice answered the phone. I rolled my eyes.

"It's too late for her now? Do you honestly think that you'd get away without someone trying to tail you after that? Really?" I chided. I heard slamming in the background.

"My boss told me to write that." He answered.

"Then he's a loser." I retorted.

"So what do you want?" He asked.

"My sanity." I fired back.

"Can you get me some chicken?" He asked.

"Hell no." I countered.

"So want do you want?"

"My friend. Where is she?" I questioned.

"Can you get me some chicken?" He asked again.

"What the hell?"

"Chicken, I need some to survive." He exclaimed.

"Give me my friend back now you loser." I ordered, my voice low and angry. The slamming continued.

"What's your friend's name?"

"Sakura Haruno." I replied.

"She's Itachi's bitch now." My eyes widened.

"Itachi? As in Itachi Uchiha?" I replied, my voice shaking.

"Yes, how did you- Oh no, you're-"

"Sasuke Uchiha." I replied, my lip curling up.

"Dang it!" The voice screamed. I heard scuffling, then another person picked up.

"Hello. Brother." The detached voice was hauntingly familiar. I felt my heart pound. The only thing on my mind was getting revenge. My concern for Sakura shattered like glass in a heartbeat.

"You." I snarled, tensing up. Itachi chuckled.

"Oh, so scary. I'll make this quick. If you want your girlfriend, come to the Akatsuki headquarters in thirty minutes." Then he hung up. My irises throbbed. _He has Sakura? But that means she's…No! I can't leave her to die! I promised her mother I'd bring her back safely! Sakura, I'm coming for you!_

* * *

"Your brother did what?" Naruto exclaimed, as him and I ran out of the village toward the headquarters. I nodded, and narrowed my eyes. _She was hurt, vulnerable, and scared all because of me. It's all my fault he took Sakura. _

"Yeah, he took her. I'm not sure what he did to her, but, whatever it is, it's probably not good." I replied. Naruto snarled.

"We've got to get her out of there. Fast." He answered. We came up on the base, and snuck in past the guards. Naruto looked over at me once we got up onto a small indoor balcony, crouching down behind the railing.

"Sasuke, can you see anyone?" He asked. I closed my eyes. _Sharingan!_ I opened my eyes, blue shapes flashing in front of my eyes through the metal railing.

"Yeah, there's about ten of them. Do you have a plan?" I asked. Naruto nodded, holding up two fingers.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He shouted, perfect copies of him sliding into existence around us.

"Some plan, loser." I mocked, and Naruto smiled.

"It works every time." He replied. I smirked.

"Well let's hope it works this time too." I replied, as we both jumped down, about thirty clones behind us. I landed on the ground in a crouch, the dark room suddenly lighting up. The blue shapes vanished, and I blinked.

"Welcome, Sasuke Uchiha." A sinister sounding voice sounded from behind Naruto and I. I turned around, seeing a snake like man smiling from the top of the balcony, his smile chilling.

"Where's Sakura you creep!" Naruto ordered, looking angry. I nodded. The man smirked and laughed.

"She's safe and sound. But you won't get her back anytime soon." He replied. I snarled. Naruto jumped up, flying up toward the man.

"Naruto, wait!" I cried. Naruto punched at the man, his attack getting deflected, and he got shoved backwards by a strong hit into the chest. Naruto slid across the ground, rolling up into a crouch alongside me.

"Charging in without thinking is going to get us both killed, got it? We need a plan." I muttered to Naruto. Naruto thought for a second.

"I'll distract this creep while you look for Sakura. That alright?" He asked. I nodded, concern and worry for Sakura swelling up inside me.

"Got it. Good luck." I replied, then started running toward the far wall, the shadows reaching out to cover me. I heard Naruto fly toward the guy, and heard a scream. I didn't have time to see whose it was, I had to get to Sakura. I opened the door, and slid through, running down the hallway. _Where could she be…_I hid beside the wall as two guards came into the hallway, talking about a girl with pink hair.

"Yeah, I just locked her up in Cell 14. Apparently Itachi wants to keep her out of reach of her friends." One of them explained. I rolled my eyes, and started running long the wall. _10, 11, 12…_I ran past cell after cell, seeing people hunched on the ground, hoping someone will come to save them. _13, 14!_ Just as I passed thirteen, I moved my fingers through hand signs as I slid to a stop in front of Sakura's cell. The thick metal door stared me in the face, no bars or any key locks, just solid metal. _Fire won't melt that…_Lightning erupted in my right hand, the sound of chirping birds ringing in my ears, blue flashing across my eyes like fire. The lightning bolts reached for the door, longer with my rising anger, the blue darker with my raging emotions, my chakra flowing willingly into my right hand, strengthening my jutsu. I dropped my head. _Sakura, I will get you back to your family…This I promise you…_

"Chidori! One Thousand Birds!" I lifted my head, and jumped toward the door, flinging my right hand forward, the lightning growing brighter in seconds. Blue light enclosed me, as I shoved my right hand against the wall, Chidori boring into the metal, a red circle barely able to be seen through the dancing bolts of electricity. _It's working!_ I shoved harder, pushing my right hand harder with my left, grabbing my elbow in my left palm, leaning my body forward, questions swimming around in my head. _Will I make it? What if she's dead right now? What if Naruto can't hold the guy off? Can I keep my promise? Am I _strong_ enough to fight for her?_ The metal door started to give way, and I narrowed my eyes. The piece of metal fell away from the door, my right arm falling forward, causing me to tumble through the hole. I rolled up into a crouch, Chidori fading from my right hand as I panted, exhaustion starting to pulse. _If I have to do that again, I might not live to see tomorrow. _I looked around, standing up. Sakura's still form was flat on the bed in the corner, the pale moonlight shining down on the left side of her face. I walked over to her, stopping beside her. Her skin was pale, her pink hair still shiny, just like this morning. I felt the floor shake, and I quickly scooped her up, turning toward the hole in the door. I stepped through it, and took off running back the way I came, my footsteps echoing down the halls. Suddenly, Naruto flew through the wall just ahead of me, Rasengan glowing in his right hand.

"Naruto!" I cried, running toward him, kneeling down with Sakura in my arms.

"Good, you got her. I'll hold him off." Naruto smiled, slowly getting up. I shook my head.

"Naruto, let me handle this. I know who you're fighting now. It's not the same guy I left you with, am I right?" I asked. Naruto nodded.

"He has eyes like yours." Naruto replied, pointing to my eyes.

"Black? Gee, that helps a lot, you loser." I chided, snorting. Naruto shook his head.

"No Sasuke. Sharingan eyes." He continued. My head jerked backwards, my bangs hitting my temples.

"Sharingan eyes? That can only be one person." I snarled, handing Naruto the unconscious Sakura, my eyes lingering on her sadly.

"Take care of her, Naruto." I murmured, brushing her cheek with my right hand gently. Naruto nodded.

"I will. I promise you." He smiled. I smiled back, then jumped away, running into the open room.

"Joke's over. I know you're here, brother! Come out and face me!" I cried. I heard the sound of someone flashing around the room, and I turned, looking all over the place, closing my eyes, activating my Sharingan.

"I'm not going to fight you, brother. You're still too weak." Itachi replied, landing in front of me. I took a step backward, back toward Naruto and Sakura.

"I'm going to kill you. As the punishment for not fostering your hatred." He continued, grabbing me by the throat.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried, starting to get up. I waved my hand.

"Naruto… Stay out of this…" I murmured, narrowing my eyes at my brother. Itachi smiled.

"Wanting to fight me on your own, huh?" He mocked, pulling out a kunai and stabbing me with it. The pain flew up my body, and I screamed.

"Saying that you hate my guts huh?" He ripped the kunai out of my stomach, and I went limp. Naruto screamed my name, and Itachi dropped me, my body making a dull thud on the ground. I struggled to stand up again, flinging my fist forward, punching at him. He deflected that shot, kicking me in the gut, slamming me against the wall again. Then he grabbed me by the throat again, and flung me toward the far wall. I somersaulted in mid air, landing on the ground, knees to the floor, moving my hands through signs. _Second time…_Chidori roared, and I dragged my right hand across the ground, creating trenches in the cement. I ran at my brother, my Sharingan fully active. He merely stood there, not moving out of the way. I flung my hand forward, a flash of white light blinding me for a few seconds, until I felt myself flying toward the wall again. The left side of my body hit the wall, then Itachi's knee slammed into my gut, lifting me up higher. All of the breath in my body flew out of my lungs, and Itachi took advantage of this, punching me toward Naruto and Sakura. I slammed into the wall, my head hitting the concrete with a loud slam, and I fell to the floor, barely conscious. Naruto laid Sakura down, and slid over to me.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" He asked.

"What does it look like, you loser?" I replied through gritted teeth, barely managing to raise my head. Naruto stood up, and ran toward Itachi.

"No, Naruto! Stop!" I cried, sitting up against the wall.

"Raikiri!" Someone cried, white light and wind blinding me as I reached for Sakura, holding her close to me, shielding her protectively. The dust cleared, silver hair, a tall shape, and one flashing Sharingan eye stood over Naruto, blue lightning bolts flashing dangerously in his right hand.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Kakashi asked. Naruto nodded, his eyes wide as he stared at Itachi's still form. Kakashi turned and looked at me.

"Sasuke, is Sakura okay?" He asked, looking at me over his shoulder. I checked Sakura's pulse. It fluttered.

"Yeah, she's alright." I called back, looking down at her. Kakashi nodded, and turned back to Itachi.

"Naruto, are you ready?" He asked. Naruto stood up, and nodded.

"I don't know how you found us, Sensei, but yeah, I'm ready." He replied, smiling. Kakashi chuckled.

"Long story. I'll tell you how later. Sasuke, see if you can wake up Sakura." He ordered. I nodded.

"Got it." I replied, then turned to Sakura. I could hear her breathing, slow, but strong. I rested my right hand on her cheek gently. _How could I hurt someone so precious to me…? All of the times when I was weak, hurt, dying, or dead she brought me back. She's healed me so many times, and all I did was wound her. Please Sakura, don't die. _I held her close, her breathing getting weaker against my ear.

_Sasuke, don't do this to yourself! You'll rip yourself into pieces if you go on like this! I can't bear it. _

_Be quiet Sakura. I know what I'm doing. Just shut up and stay out of my way. _

Her voice and mine flooded into my mind, her concern ripping through me. I felt tears coming to my eyes, as her heartbeat faded. _I couldn't save her. I couldn't protect her from myself. I couldn't shield her from what I'm becoming. _One of my tears fell onto her cheek, the drop running down her face, falling onto the floor.

"Sakura…" I breathed, then pressed my lips against hers in a silent goodbye. I cupped her face gently in my hands, pulling away slowly, opening my eyes, looking at her for the last time. My heart tore, ripped down the middle, the pieces shattering like glass. I couldn't go on without her. I just couldn't. Her soft, sweet lips were inches from mine, and I closed my eyes again, sadness and pain flooding over me. _I lost another person important to me. And once again, I wasn't strong enough to stop it. _

"What kind of teammate am I if I can't protect them? I really am too weak." I murmured, resting my forehead against Sakura's, bawling on the inside, silently crying on the outside. I knew I was going against the 25th Principle of Shinobi Conduct, but right now, with Sakura dead in my arms, I didn't give a damn. Someone was going to pay for this. I didn't care who. Someone was. I kissed Sakura gently one last time, my lips lingering on hers, before I pulled away, looking at my right, gritting my teeth and screwing my eyes shut. _Goodbye…Sakura…I'll always love you…I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you that…_A gentle hand reached up, turning my face toward them.

"Sasuke…You came for me…" Sakura's voice drifted up toward me. I opened my eyes quickly, blinking, my Sharingan glowing brightly.

"Sakura! You're alive! I thought I'd lost you." I exclaimed, holding her tightly.

"…I waited for you…" She breathed against my ear, leaning against me.

"I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. You aren't useless. You heal me whenever I'm hurt. You put my safety a head of your own. I've always known you loved me, but I never knew how much you meant to me until I lost you. Sakura, I love you. I always have, and always will, as long as you'll let me. Since you're always protecting me and keeping out all of the pain I have to face, I'll do that same for you. Because…I've finally come to my senses and realized that I can't live in a world without you. You're the only one who ever looked past my physical appearance at the person I really am. You're the only one who's ever seen me weak, fragile, broken. I promised your mother I'd bring you back to her, and I'd put my life on the line to keep you safe and sound. To fulfill that promise." I replied, holding her close. Sakura sighed.

"…Sasuke…"She whispered, and I scooped her up again, resting her head on my shoulder, Naruto and Kakashi just finishing off Itachi or the clone of him. Naruto looked up at me, smiling.

"Is she alright now, Sasuke?" He asked. I nodded once, looking down at her.

"Yes. She is." I replied, walking toward them. Kakashi laughed once.

"That was a pretty impressive confession there, Sasuke. You've become pretty sensitive. Looks like you learned something from that lesson I gave you." He praised, patting me on the back. I nodded.

"I guess so." I replied. Then we headed out of the base, back toward the village.

* * *

The next day was like any normal day. I woke up, got dressed, went downstairs for breakfast, brushed my teeth, showered, washed my face, did the normal things. When I was finished, I ran out the door, yelling goodbye to my mother as I breezed past her. I ran down the sidewalk, heading to the ramen shop, to meet everyone. I passed Ino's mother, as she was watering her flowers, and I waved to her. She waved back as I flew by. The ramen shop was in sight, and I slid to a stop inside the door. Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Asuma looked over to me, their eyes wide.

"Looks like someone slept in this morning." Shikamaru pointed out, smirking. I nodded.

"Yeah, I just woke up about twenty minutes ago." I replied, walking toward the only empty seat, which was beside Sasuke. He looked back at his ramen, his eyes closed, seemingly sad. I stopped beside him, and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright, Sasuke?" I asked. He didn't look up at me, or budge.

"Don't worry." He replied, his voice quiet. I blinked, and started rubbing his shoulder blade gently.

"How am I supposed to not worry when you're moping?" I replied playfully, smiling. Sasuke's lips twitched.

"All well." He answered, looking up at me, his eyes bright. I nodded once, and poked his forehead gently.

"That's better." I replied. Sasuke pulled me toward him, hugging me tightly.

"Sasuke…" I breathed, looking at him in shock. He closed his eyes, and held me, resting his forehead on my shoulder. I didn't know why he was so emotional. I didn't get why.

"Sakura…I'm so glad…That you're alive…" He replied, his voice slightly shaky. My eyes widened.

"Sasuke, don't worry. I'm safe, thanks to you." I soothed, rubbing the back of his head gently. His hands gripped my shoulders, his knuckles turning white.

"You nearly weren't, because I made you vulnerable. And _he_ took advantage of my mistake. I never wanna have to see that again." He shuddered. Everyone was staring at Sasuke, this side of him new to all of us. Maybe he was more human than Naruto thought. The top of his skull rested against the center of my collarbone, and he trembled slightly. _Is he…Crying?_ Naruto walked over, and gave Sasuke a soft pat on the shoulder, Kakashi following.

"It's alright, Sasuke. There was no way you would've known that your brother was the one who took me. Your Sharingan can't see everything, you know." I pointed out gently, keeping my voice light. Sasuke trembled harder, full on shaking. I could barely hear soft sobs. He pressed the top of his head into me harder, and I felt tears, tears falling onto my legs, warm, and fresh. His whole body shaking, Sasuke lifted his face up, tears running down his face, his black eyes sad.

"But-" He started. I held him close.

"No buts. You can't take everything on your shoulders. I should've seen him coming. I'm a fully fledged kunoichi of the Hidden Leaf Village. _That_ was _my_ mistake. Just relax, okay?" I interrupted, lifting his face up with two fingers. Sasuke nodded.

"Okay…" He replied, then rested his chin on my shoulder, letting me hold him. Kakashi smirked, and Naruto smiled softly. I rubbed Sasuke's back soothingly, ignoring everyone's stares of shock and Ino's jealous glare, focusing on soothing my teammate. _Sasuke-kun…_

* * *

I guess, in a way, she was right. I couldn't handle everything on my own. I couldn't fight my brother, win, and save Sakura all at the same time. I needed help. I couldn't do everything on my own. I may be of the Uchiha clan, but, I'm not strong enough to take everything on my shoulders. I knew that. I just didn't want to believe it. But thanks to Sakura, I know now that my strength comes from my teammates, Sakura and Naruto. She taught me that. _You really aren't worthless, Sakura…_I felt her arms close around me, her soft hair against my cheek as I laid my chin on her shoulder, the sweet smell of cherry blossoms wafting into my nose. _Sakura…Thank you…For saving me…_


End file.
